Trey's Ritual
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: Trey's in pain after his ritual and Quinton comforts his younger brother. Brotherly fluff. Read and Review.


A/N: Well here is another Arclight Family one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it and I will thank you not to flame it.

Disclaimer: I am not Shin Yoshida so I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.

...

Trey closed his eyes as he felt his body levitate above the floor. He could see the shocking pink glow emanating from Vetrix's credt on the floor even through his closed eyes. He could feel a burning pain as the purple chains wrapped around his body, gagging him, muffling his screams.

Suddenly the burning intensified. Trey's eyes flew open and a piercing scream tore from his lips.

Quinton squeezed his own eyes shut and looked away. He couldn't stand to see one of his little brothers this way. He didn't know what he hated more, his brother's suffering or the fact that Vetrix was laughing like a child watching his favorite cartoon.

"AAAAAAAAGGHHH!" Trey screeched, his body convulsing, his back arching in agony.

'It will be over soon,' Quinton encouraged mentally. '_St__ay strong, Trey. I have faith in you, you can do this._'

"Trey, there is something you must understand," Vetrix said as Trey continued to squirm. Quinton looked to his pint-sized father and saw that he held a Number in his gloved hand. Number 6: Chronomoly Atlandis to be exact.

"By acquiring the crest through the ritual you will be able to wield and successfully control Number 6: Chronomoly Atlandis," Vetrix went on. "However, you must also understand that this control comes with a price. The crest can be dangerous. It will drain you of all of your physical and mental energy."

Quinton was sickened by the evident relish in Vetrix's voice as he explained this.

"Uuugggghh...I...I don't..." Trey squeezed his eyes shut once again before forcing them open and with great effort turning to Vetrix. "I don't care about that," he declared. "I...ugh...just want to beat Yuma..." his emerald green eyes glittered with unshed tears. "And...make you proud of me..."

Quinton wasn't sure but he could swear that Trey had glanced at him. But it had to be a mistake. It had to be...

"I'm confident that you won't let me down," Vetrix smiled. "You are stronger than you realize."

Quinton sighed as Trey continued to moan and convulse.

...

A few hours passed and finally the grueling ritual was over. Trey was very sore and very tired. He hadn't moved from the floor.

Vetrix had long since gone back to enjoy the multiple cartoons that he never seemed to tire of. Quinton however, had returned to help his brother. He was angry at their father for putting Trey through something like this, but he wasn't about to actually say anything. He never did. He always kept his thoughts to himself.

"Quinton..."

The silver-haired Arclight turned to see Trey trying to climb to his feet.

"Here, let me help," he said, extending his hand.

Trey smiled gratefully and staggered to his feet.

"Well...now I'll be able to beat Yuma once and for all," he said.

"Not yet," Quinton said. "You are in no shape to duel yet."

Trey's smile immediately faded.

"Quinton, I have to do this," he said. "There's no choice on the matter I have to do it."

"I cannot with good conscience allow you to duel in your present condition," Quinton insisted.

"I wasn't just talking to Vetrix earlier," Trey said, clutching the front of Quinton's coat weakly. "I meant you too...and Quattro..."

"You..." Quinton was speechless.

"I want to make you proud," Trey explained. "I want to show you what I can do."

"Trey-"

"Quinton, PLEASE! Just give me one chance," Trey pleaded.

"Fine, I will let you duel Yuma," Quinton relented. "But only after you rest. You'll need all of your strength when you face him."

Trey nodded and turned to leave only to fall to his knees.

"See what I mean?" Quinton frowned.

"I'm sorry," Trey groaned. "I'm just tired."

Quinton said nothing as he helped his brother to his feet and led him to his room.

"Thanks, Quinton," Trey whispered after collapsing on his bed.

Quinton offered his brother a slight smile.

"I'm so tired," Trey groaned, curling into a ball.

Quinton sat down on the bed beside his little brother and covered the pinknette with a blanket.

"You'll be alright," he said. "You just need to rest. And I'm going to stay right here to make sure you do."

Trey smiled. He had missed this. Quinton usually acted so cold and indifferent but now he was acting gentle and attentive, the way he used to act when the brothers were younger.

"Good night, big brother," the fifteen-year-old Arclight whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. But not before he heard his oldest brother's reply.

"Good night...Michael."

...

...

Well, I hope you enjoyed that and will thank you to review. But again, no flaming.


End file.
